LPW One Way Ticket (2011)
Melbourne, Australia | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel | lastevent=Honor Roll | nextevent=Sacrificial Creed }} One Way Ticket (2011) was an e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Pyromania brand. The event will took place on April 10, 2011 at the Hisense Arena in Melbourne, Australia to conclude the 17th cycle. It was be the second One Way Ticket event. Background One Way Ticket will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that will be played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Pyromania programs durings its 17th cycle. E-wrestlers will portray heroes and villians as they follow a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Pyromania calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. Event Preliminary matches *The rarely seen strap match was the stipulation for the LPW Television Championship match, where Atlas Adams defeated Cripsy, touching all four turnbuckles after forcing Cripsy out of conciousness with the Sleeper Cell. *In a one-off return, Eddie B. defeated Jeff Watson hitting the Lowered Expectations: Uncut for the win. *The 13 year old Kaiser Kidd defeated Richard Michaels, Joe Michaels and Sim Lee Amazing in a LPW Television Championship Contenders match, with Kidd hitting the Halo Effect on J. Michaels before covering. *Jack "The Pitbull" Daniels fought Frank Capone to a no contest, but with help of a different kind. The match was ruled a no-contest after The Anarchists members Seth Omega and Steve Storme attacked both men during the match, before announcing Atlas Adams and his TV title would go to Insanity. Main event matches *Tromboner Man, before competing in a TLC match, defeated the newly reformed Ryan James after hitting the Spitvalve, in the process defending his LPW Western States Heritage Championship. *The Prophecy of Violence gained two members, and lost one, at One Way Ticket. Daniel Pleasant cost his partner and brother Michael Stone the match, Sean Jensen came out and announced that both MC Steel and Dick Dynamo had joined PoV. *The Age of the Watchmen has ended, with the Age of the Wisemen beginning. Ash Strife pinned Black Reaper after locking in the Violent Love, ending Watchmen's near 300 day reign. *The most controversial ending in LPW history, Ken Ryans successfully defended his LPW International Heavyweight Championship by default in a 6-Man TLC match. After all other opponents, Styxx, Ultramarcus, Drew Michaels and Eddie B., were ruled unable to continue, Ryans and Tromboner Man remained. As a ladder was about to fall over with both Ryans and TBM ontop, they both locked in their finishing moves, the Death Row DDT and the Spitvalve, and fell to the floor. Both men were unable to continue, so Ryans won the match, but only barely. Matches * After interfering in the match, The Anarchists announced that Atlas Adams and his TV title would go to Insanity. * After the match, Sean Jensen came out and announced that both Steel and Dynamo had joined The Prophecy of Violence. * Ryans and TBM were the last 2 competitors left in the match, as the other 4 were ruled unable to continue. As a ladder was about to fall over with both Ryans and TBM ontop, they both locked in their finishing moves, the Death Row DDT and the Spitvalve, and fell to the floor. Both men were unable to continue, so Ryans retained his championship by draw and no-contest. External links Category:Events